Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~
Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ (モーニング娘。'19コンサートツアー春 ～BEST WISHES！～) is Morning Musume '19's spring concert tour. The regular hall tour will run from March 16 to May 26, 2019. The tour will finish with two concerts on June 4 and 5 at Nippon Budokan under the title Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ FINAL (モーニング娘。'19コンサートツアー春 ～BEST WISHES！～ FINAL). Setlist Hall Tour A Pattern= ;Opening Act #''Performance Varies'' #*Kore Kara da! - Kobushi Factory (3/16 day, 3/17 day) #*Megane no Otoko no Ko - BEYOOOOONDS (3/21 day) ;Main Show #VTR #What is LOVE? #I surrender Ai Saredo Ai #MC #Resonant Blue #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru #Nanchatte Ren'ai #TIKI BUN #Kimagure Princess #MC #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe #Sukatto My Heart #Utakata Saturday Night! #Mikan #MC #''Guest Act / Challenge Act'' #*Kitto Watashi wa - Kobushi Factory with Morning Musume '19 (Guest Act: 3/16 day, 3/17 day) #*Seishun Collection - BEYOOOOONDS (Challenge Act: 3/21 day) #Jealousy Jealousy #''Medley'' ##Dance Performance - Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede ##The Vision ##Sexy Cat no Enzetsu ##Naichau Kamo ##Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai ##Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Updated) ##Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) ##A gonna ##Oh my wish! ##Dance Performance - Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede, Morito Chisaki #MC #Seishun Night #One・Two・Three (Updated) #Are you Happy? #Password is 0 #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke Encore #Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara #MC #ENDLESS SKY |-|Hall Tour B Pattern= ;Opening Act #''Performance Varies'' #*Ashita Tenki ni Naare - Kobushi Factory (3/16 night, 3/17 night) #*Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi - BEYOOOOONDS (3/21 night) ;Main Show #VTR #What is LOVE? #I surrender Ai Saredo Ai #MC #Resonant Blue #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru #Nanchatte Ren'ai #TIKI BUN #Kimagure Princess #MC #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #The Matenrou Show #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! #Maji Desu ka Ska! #MC #''Guest Act / Challenge Act'' #*Samba! Kobushi Janeiro - Kobushi Factory with Morning Musume '19 (Guest Act: 3/16 night, 3/17 night) #*Dokyuu no Go Sign - BEYOOOOONDS (Challenge Act: 3/21 night) #Koishite Mitakute #''Medley'' ##Dance Performance - Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede ##The Vision ##Sexy Cat no Enzetsu ##Naichau Kamo ##Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai ##Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Updated) ##Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) ##A gonna ##Oh my wish! ##Dance Performance - Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede, Morito Chisaki #MC #Seishun Night #Help me!! (Updated) #Ai no Gundan #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke Encore #Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara #MC #ENDLESS SKY Featured Members *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *14th Gen: Morito Chisaki ;Guest Acts *Kobushi Factory (Tokyo, Aichi only) **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Hamaura Ayano **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory (Niigata only) **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho **Onoda Saori **Akiyama Mao ;Opening Acts & Challenge Acts *BEYOOOOONDS (Ibaraki only) **CHICA#TETSU ***Ichioka Reina ***Shimakura Rika ***Nishida Shiori ***Eguchi Saya **Ame no Mori Kawa Umi ***Takase Kurumi ***Maeda Kokoro ***Yamazaki Yuhane ***Okamura Minami ***Kiyono Momohime **Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition Winners ***Hirai Miyo ***Satoyoshi Utano * (Osaka Opening Act only) ** ** *Hello Pro Kenshuusei (Osaka Challenge Act only; remaining selected dates as Opening & Challenge Act) **25th Gen: Ono Kotomi, Yonemura Kirara **26th Gen: Hashisako Rin **27th gen: Matsunaga Riai **28th Gen: Tamenaga Shion, Shutto Anna *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (Hokkaido only) **Sato Hikari **Ishiguri Kanami **Kudo Yume **Yamazaki Mei Absentees *BEYOOOOONDS member Kobayashi Honoka could not participate in the opening and challenge acts on March 21 due to a school event.Nishida Shiori. "モーニング娘｡'19さん！西田汐里" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Official Blog. 2019-03-21. Concert Schedule *'Total:' 34 Shows Trivia *This is the first Morning Musume concert tour without Iikubo Haruna since 2011. Gallery MM19-BESTWISHES-visualbook.jpg|Visual Book MM19-BESTWISHES-mft.jpg|Group MFT FukumuraMizuki-BESTWISHES.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki FukumuraMizuki-BESTWISHES-mft.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki MFT IkutaErina-BESTWISHES.jpg|Ikuta Erina IkutaErina-BESTWISHES-mft.jpg|Ikuta Erina MFT IshidaAyumi-BESTWISHES.jpg|Ishida Ayumi IshidaAyumi-BESTWISHES-mft.jpg|Ishida Ayumi MFT SatoMasaki-BESTWISHES.jpg|Sato Masaki SatoMasaki-BESTWISHES-mft.jpg|Sato Masaki MFT OdaSakura-BESTWISHES.jpg|Oda Sakura OdaSakura-BESTWISHES-mft.jpg|Oda Sakura MFT NonakaMiki-BESTWISHES.jpg|Nonaka Miki NonakaMiki-BESTWISHES-mft.jpg|Nonaka Miki MFT MakinoMaria-BESTWISHES.jpg|Makino Maria MakinoMaria-BESTWISHES-mft.jpg|Makino Maria MFT HagaAkane-BESTWISHES.jpg|Haga Akane HagaAkane-BESTWISHES-mft.jpg|Haga Akane MFT KagaKaede-BESTWISHES.jpg|Kaga Kaede KagaKaede-BESTWISHES-mft.jpg|Kaga Kaede MFT YokoyamaReina-BESTWISHES.jpg|Yokoyama Reina YokoyamaReina-BESTWISHES-mft.jpg|Yokoyama Reina MFT MoritoChisaki-BESTWISHES.jpg|Morito Chisaki MoritoChisaki-BESTWISHES-mft.jpg|Morito Chisaki MFT References External Links *Concert Schedule *Guest / Opening / Challenge Acts Announcement *Goods Category:2019 Concerts Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:13th Generation Concerts In Category:14th Generation Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Concerts In